Power tools, such as saws, trimmers and pruners have been used for some time to cut and shape trees and bushes. To increase their versatility, these tools have been placed on the end of poles so that elevated sections of trees or bushes can be reached for cutting without having to use a ladder or other similar device. In many cases, the power tool is simply placed on the end of a long single pole to provide the necessary extension. However, the typical length of an extension pole makes it is difficult to transport and store. Furthermore, placing the entire power tool at the end of an extension pole makes it difficult to balance, and extremely unwieldy because all of the weight is at the end of the pole.
Manufacturers have attempted to overcome the burdensome pole length by using a telescopic pole that can be compressed into a smaller space. However, telescoping poles have a decreasing diameter along their length, thus providing a structurally weaker pole at the narrower sections. This increases the likelihood that the pole will break and creates a safety hazard for the user.
Furthermore, manufacturers have attempted to solve the uneven weight distribution of the power tool by distributing weight at both ends of the pole. This has been done by placing the power tool portion at one end, and the power source portion (i.e. gas tank, battery, etc.) at the other. However, this solution typically entails having a continuous mechanical drive train or an electrical conductor (i.e. wire) connecting the tool end and the power supply end. This continuous connection often cannot be separated or shortened in conjunction with a telescopic or separable pole.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an extensible pole that can be separated into smaller components for easier transport and storage. It would be further advantageous to provide an extensible pole having uniform diameter and strength.